Stapler
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Jeff is forced to, by his best friend, John Morrison, to stay on the rooftop of a house that's known to be haunted. Slash. This fic was born because of DANI FILTH. O O. XP! Dark, sex; mystery.


**The title is the title because it is. It has nothing to do with the fic, XD!**

* * *

Title: Stapler  
Rated: +18 – language; graphic; _male pregnancy_  
Summary: Jeff is forced to, by his best friend, John Morrison, to stay on the rooftop of a house that's known to be haunted. Slash.  
Genre: Horror/Suspense

* * *

_**friday**__; the dare_

* * *

The coldness was suffocating both of them.

Jeff clung to his best friend, John Morrison, his hands grabbing onto John's waist while John's fingers slipped inside of Jeff's soft purple hair, kissing his hair quickly before he continued to stroke Jeff's hair.

Tears gathered into Jeff's eyes.

This was all a stupid dare.

To stay up here but there was something there…they knew it. There was something horrible. They didn't want to hear the sound again.

The baby's cry.

It was horrifying.

Jeff dug his head into John's neck, allowing the tears to burn into the hot flesh of John's neck and it was snowing and it was so fucking cold and the blanket wasn't warm enough for them. John's hands slipped underneath Jeff's shirt and he pulled it off, softly kissing Jeff's chest while Jeff looked at him, shivering and shaking. "John…"

"Cold."

Jeff nodded his head. It was cold and they needed the body heat but he didn't want his first time to be with his best friend. Besides, he was only thirteen years old but the coldness was too much, the snow that danced on his flesh, and he finally nodded his head. They wouldn't dare go down to the house, because they were too scared of what they would find there… Jeff slipped off his pants, while John unzipped his pants and pulled off his shirt. Both of them clad in underwear, John took a brave step and pulled off his own before slipping Jeff's lacy red panties.

John fused his lips with Jeff's.

Jeff moaned into the kiss, moving towards John's lips and feeling the warmth and moisture of his lips.

"John…"

"Lay down, Jeff."

Jeff did just that, lying down while John spread his legs and fear bubbled into Jeff's being but he knew that he had to do this…he had no other choice…and it was freezing. The coldness was choking them alone and the fear was provoking each other to death…this was the only thing that could take their minds off for the moment.

John slowly slipped inside of Jeff but hearing Jeff's moan of agitation made him stop for a moment.

"John."

"Jeff, I don't want to hurt you."

John was about to slide out but remembering the iciness of the weather and feeling it engulf him, Jeff grabbed onto John's shoulders and shoved him inside, shaking and screaming, Jeff bit down at John's shoulder but the coldness was gone for that one second, the warmth was like a pleasurable gift…and John grabbed a fistful of Jeff's hair, the thin hair between his hand as he shoved out of him while Jeff laid down again. John's hand was still around Jeff's hair while Jeff was holding onto John's chest and burying himself in it, breathing heavily and hyperventilating.

"Hard. Fuck me hard. Make the coldness go away, John…please…"

To Jeff's begging, John shoved himself inside, hard and rough, causing another scream to rip out of Jeff's body but the heat was enough, the heat was absorbed…the heat was welcoming and friendly. The darkness of the night as Jeff stared up at the sky was freaking out the very soul of Jeff and as John pounded in and out of him, feeling Jeff's warmth was enough to keep him going, despite the fact that he was getting extremely tired, the feeling, the tightness…

So warm.

So deep.

John let out the fluid of him, warm and sticky, inside of Jeff, while Jeff just nodded at him, warm and satisfied, John slipped next to him, covering them with the blanket and trying to rock Jeff to sleep. The feeling of their sticky, hot bodies against each other was rather enjoyable…

A silent lullaby lulled them to sleep as Jeff rested his head at John's shoulder.

Then the baby's cry was heard again, horrible and horrifying.

Jeff was shaken out of the pacified state he was in, the nerves starting to rock against his head as everything exploded once more and he started hyperventilating again, tightly holding John and sobbing, whimpering and the fear in his eyes didn't disappear. "What happened here, John? Why the hell is this happening?"

John just stared at him. He had to tell him what happened but the fear was raking up so horribly that he couldn't think straight. He stroked Jeff's hair, looking at the color of the dye before he decided to tell him the story that was repeating itself so violently in his head right now…

"There was this fifteen year old boy named Matt. He had a boyfriend named Chris Jericho, who was eighteen years old. Matt was an outcast, he wore a lot of black and had black hair…but he always wore contact lenses. He wouldn't show his real eye color to anybody…that was the only hint of color he had in his entire body. Matt was adopted by the Jericho's and had lived a secret relationship with Chris. It was fine…until Chris told Matt to take off his contact lenses.

"Matt refused. Chris was angry because nobody said no to him so he took him to this house and made him sit at the rooftop. He wouldn't give him anything to eat and anything to drink and he wouldn't let him leave…not until Matt took off his lenses. After months, at one night, Chris was stabbed and Matt stayed there, just waiting for him to return but of course, that never happened and Matt…Matt died too…he didn't move from his place. He took his punishment as just."

But right now, they were hearing the screams of a baby.

"Did you think that Matt and Chris may have ever had a baby?" Jeff asked, his eyes widened at the thought of it but it seemed to be the only way to explain the horror of the situation they were in.

"It's possible. Nobody knew about their relationship, remember? So nobody knew if they ever just kissed or went beyond that…hell, they could've been married and nobody would have known. They never found a body." John explained, tucking back a strand of Jeff's colorful hair.

Jeff rested his head onto John's chest. "Goodnight, John."

"Goodnight Jeff."

_Jeff stood there, alone, in the dark, as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. _

"_God, you don't love me."_

_Matt was crying, streaks of hot tears cascading down his cheeks as Chris leaned down towards him, capturing Matt's lips into a soft kiss, as Matt stared at him for a moment. Matt was wearing a black tank, black underwear, and bare, the cold hitting against every bit of flesh that was wrapped around his bones… "Chris, please."_

"_Let me see them."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_They're my Mother's eyes, Chris." Matt sniffled, staring up at Chris, his pink eyes burning up with pain, 'I can't show them to you…they're not mine."_

_Chris just glared at him, cold as he ran a hand through Matt's swollen stomach as he felt a kick there before a smirk making its way towards Chris's mouth as he tackled Matt's lips before standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_But Chris, it's cold out here…" tears gathered into Matt's eyes._

_Chris didn't even turn back._

"_Chris!"_

_Chris turned around to face Matt, who was hugging himself, embracing himself, trying to feel a bit of warmth for him and his child. _

"…_I love you."_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

_A stab hit Matt's fragile figure as he nodded his head towards Chris, watching as he moved away… Matt shifted to one side, stroking his stomach and curling into a ball, trying not to harm his abdomen but at the same time, trying to find shelter against the cold that was furiously hitting against his flesh…_

Jeff's eyes snapped as he looked down at John, almost flinching as he stood up, covering himself up with his clothes and wearing John's sweatshirt over it, staring down at the rooftop, trying to fall asleep… but not being able to. It was too cold for words and he imagined himself in Matt's position only to flinch at the thought…sitting countless of hours in this unbearable coldness, without a blanket… Jeff bit down his lower lip as he sat down, curling up into a ball and burying his head into his knees.

The flashes continued.

"_They know, Chris. They know."_

_A slap._

"_They'll never find out…"_

A blink of Jeff's eyes, hard to try and comprehend what was going on. Why could he see from Matt's mind? As if they were…_bonded?_

Jeff almost laughed at the thought but the visions only got even more vivid.

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_You're joking."_

"…_Chris, I'm serious. Look at the-"_

"_You're the one who didn't want to use protection!"_

"_I'm a boy! I didn't think I'd get pregnant!"_

"_But you can get an STD, can't you? And apparently, you can get pregnant, you little whore."_

"…_Chris…"_

"_Don't talk to me."_

"_I'm sorry."_

_The silence lingered. _

"_I'm so sorry…"_

Jeff let out a sob. He didn't know why the hell this was happening. This stab of pain he felt when he thought…

"…_I love you, Chris."_

Jeff let out a scream. It ripped out of his mouth to break every cell in his body.

"Jeff?!"

John watched as Jeff shook.

"John…I know…Matt got…pregnant…it's their baby. I can see stuff…" tears gathered into Jeff's eyes. "I can see a lot of weird stuff…it's almost as if Matt's memories are mine…"

"God, Jeff…"

"You think I'm crazy."

"No, no, come here…" John pulled his arms out and Jeff tackled him, resting his head onto his shoulder and shaking, while John wrapped them around in the blanket, before they snapped their head at the sound of footsteps.

God, Matt.

Jeff wanted to bury his face inside of John's chest again but then he stared…he stood up and walked towards Matt, looking at him, the round face of him…the paleness…the blackness of his jet black hair…the black tank and underwear he was wearing… God, it was scary. In Matt's arms, a child was being held.

Matt stared at Jeff's eyes, Jeff's green eyes.

"I like your eyes." Matt said in a hushed tone.

"It's a ghost." John's voice was soft and horrified.

Jeff just stared at him. He seemed too real to be a ghost but then again, he'd never really seen a ghost…those fables were probably untrue. Jeff touched Matt's flesh, it felt so real…so cold…

Matt blinked, as the baby started crying once more.

Jeff stared down at the child that carried blue eyes, blonde hair and peachy flesh. He must've had Chris's features since he looked nothing like Matt. Matt sat down into a position on the floor, just looking at the baby in his hands, stroking her hair and kissing her flesh, and waiting…

Jeff sat down beside Matt while John just stared, horrified of what Matt might do to Jeff but he seemed weak now that he had the baby in his arms.

"Matt…what are you doing?"

Matt just let out a soft sob. "Chris."

"Chris…" Jeff repeated in a louder voice, resting his head at Matt's shoulder, 'Chris is gone, Matt…"

"NO! You're lying to me! You all lie to me!" Matt broke into sobs, tears cascading down his eyes, hotness burning through his flesh as he stared at Jeff, glaring at him coldly. "You just want me to go away…no, no…he's not dead. He said he'll be back! He told me! You're lying…"

"No, Matt…"

"You're lying to me!"

"Matt…let's see your eyes."

Matt stared down and shook his head. "No, my Mother had my eyes…and she's gone…she's gone and she's never coming back…those eyes aren't mine…they're hers…"

"Matt, if it makes you feel any better, my Mother died too."

Matt shook his head. "No."

"Please…" Jeff begged, looking down at the baby. "Do it for him, Matt. Don't do it for me. Do it for Chris. Do it for your little baby boy. Come on, Matty…"

It felt so right calling him that.

John looked at them closely.

They looked so alike…

Matt nodded his head before he slowly took off the aqua contacts that devoured his eyes and he was left with hard chocolate brown eyes.

Jeff let out a gasp.

"My Mother had the same eyes…"

Matt's brain hit a jolt.

"_I want to know about my real family! I don't want you anymore!"_

"_You want to, don't you? Huh? Well, you have a lazyass father, an infected mother and a little baby brother that has green fucking eyes and blonde hair…"_

Matt could see that bit of blonde in Jeff's hair.

Green eyes.

Matt touched Jeff's hair, gripping it tightly… "baby brother."

Jeff's eyes widened.

His father always told him he had an adopted brother but this… Jeff shook his head, his head spinning.

Matt.

It just fit.

Those eyes…he'd recognize them anywhere.

Jeff nodded his head. "Big brother."

John's head spun as he tried to realize what was going on as Jeff looked down at his nephew… "Can I hold him?"

Matt nodded his head as he handed the baby to Jeff, allowing him to cradle him into place while Matt just stared at him.

"Matt, you're…you're dead…"

Matt nodded his head and then let out a smirk. "I can see Chris. I know he's here…"

Jeff just stared at John…

"What are you looking at, Jeff?"

"John."

"Nobody's there."

Jeff's heart fastened a beat. "W-what?"

"Jeff…" Matt just stared at Jeff, his eyes pulsing with every bit of fiber he had in his body, energetic brown eyes. "We're both dead…"

"But-"

"Jeff…I died the same week you died. When I was lavishing of starvation, before Chris got stabbed…Chris went to your house and he was the one who raped you…and you wished it was John…and then…two days later, you shot him…then you shot me…" Matt tried to explain. "I died because of you and you died because of me. I took over John's body and I made him rape you…and then kill you…but he doesn't remember anything. And you don't remember anything."

Matt's eyes burned with tears. "I didn't know you were my brother…"

Jeff was confused; disgusted but he believed every word he said.

"We sit down here, the same place we both died, we both are fallen angels… Jeff, you and I, are demons."

* * *

…

**IT WAS DANI'S FAULT. O.O. He made the nightmares. -_- XD! And that's why the stapler was there. O.O. The things the guy can do with just a pencil and a stapler...:O.  
**

**X Sam.**


End file.
